


Winning the War

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'mon, Death Eaters!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winning the War

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, Death Eaters!

Title: Winning the War  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Challenge: #14: Easter Eggs  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: C'mon, Death Eaters!

  
~

Winning the War

~

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking around suspiciously. “You won’t get this one,” he said. “You may have found the others, but this one is mine!”

Harry crouched low. Deciding that a frontal assault was best, he sprung from behind the bush, casting a Stumbling Spell before Draco could react.

Grabbing the egg as Draco fell over, Harry sprinted away with it held aloft in triumph.

“I win!”

Suddenly, his legs collapsed underneath him and he fell.

Draco sauntered over, picking up the egg and Harry’s basket. “Didn’t they teach you Gryffindors anything? Never count your eggs until after the hunt.”

~


End file.
